


He's Back

by CR Noble (erudite12)



Series: Tumblr SPN Hiatus Writing Challenge [8]
Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Language, Verbal Fighting, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7786903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erudite12/pseuds/CR%20Noble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ophelia and Castiel have found out what the chatter is all about, and they have a plan. But the Winchesters aren’t going to like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Back

**Author's Note:**

> Relationship: Charlie x OFC
> 
> Characters: Charlie Bradbury, Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, Castiel, Ophelia (OFC)
> 
> Word count: 1.3K
> 
> Warnings: verbal fighting, injuries, a little language
> 
> A/N: Hey, so I’ve had quite a lot going on for the last month, and so I missed two weeks worth of prompts the @one-shots-supernatural‘s SPN Hiatus Writing Challenge, so I actually used week 8, 9, and 10 prompts in this one submission. Its mostly dialogue. I hope you guys like it. Feedback is awesome!

“Lucifer has escaped from the cage,” Castiel’s deep voice floated through the room, making everyone jump except Ophelia, who sensed his presence. She pushed Sam back into his chair and went back to work healing a nasty gash on his forearm. Charlie was stitching up a cut on Dean’s shoulder when he pushed her back and stood up.

“What the hell do you mean Lucifer escaped?” He took two steps toward Cas, his body radiating fury.

“Sit down,” Ophelia ordered Dean. He raised his eyebrows at her confrontationally, but she didn’t back down. “Sit down and let Charlie finish.” Her tone left no room for argument and he did as she asked, mumbling under his breath.

“I thought the whole point of the cage is that Lucifer can’t break out?” Sam asked, failing to hide the fear that tinged his voice.

“Obviously it is possible. Lucifer has, in fact, escaped the cage.” Ophelia tried to calm Sam as she spoke, but it didn’t seem to do much good. “I heard the whispers too, but I wasn’t going to say anything yet.”

Sam leaned forward again. “Why the hell not?”

“Well, for one, you two idiots are injured,” Charlie muttered as she tied off the last stitch in Dean’s arm.

“And because there is more,” Castiel said. Ophelia shot him a murderous look.

“We can talk about this later,” she hissed through her teeth. “We are safer here than anywhere, so let the boys recover from their injuries.”

* * *

“So, how did this happen?” Sam asked. “I mean, he didn’t get out on his own, right?” He looked at Cas. “The demons had to do all kinds of stuff to get him out the first time around.”

Sam and Dean had managed to get some rest while Ophelia and Cas had talked about their latest problem.

“He had help. But we don’t know form who,” Ophelia said. “There is a lot of chatter about Lucifer, but nothing but rumors about how he got out.”

“Well, what do we know?” Charlie asked. She placed a hand on Ophelia’s and squeezed. “Maybe if we have enough information, I can put in into BOBBY and we can try to at least figure out where he is going or what he’s after.”

“We already know what he is after,” Cas said, looking at Ophelia. A thick, uncomfortable silence overtook the library.

“Is someone going to enlighten us?” Dean snarked.

“Me. He’s after me,” Ophelia explained. All of the eyes in the room were suddenly on her.

“What?” Charlie asked. “Why would he be after you?”

“To get at Michael,” Sam said. “It makes sense. All I wanted to do after I got out of the cage was kill Lucifer.”

“So what are we supposed to do?” Dean asked.

“Well we’re safe in the bunker right? That’s what O said before,” Charlie said. She was on the edge of panic.

“ **No, I said we were safer, not safe** ,” Ophelia replied. “I don’t see a whole lot of options here.”

“There is only one option,” Cas said. Everyone looked at him. “But you’re not going to like it.”

Ophelia knew what option Cas was talking about, and Dean was definitely not going to like it.

“Any option is better than nothing,” Sam said. “What is it?”

“We have to bust Michael out of the cage,” Ophelia said.

“Yeah, okay. That’s a great idea,” Dean said, far too calmly. He didn’t look at her, he just stared at his fingers as they drummed against the table.

“Wow, um, I didn’t think you would agree to that,” Ophelia said, stunned.

“ **I was being sarcastic** , Ophelia!” Dean yelled. “Have you lost your mind? The last time Michael and Lucifer were both roaming around it was the damned apocalypse!”

“You think I don’t know that?”

“Well you seem to have forgotten, because what you’re suggesting is that we let them pick up where they left off!”

“That is not what she is suggesting, Dean,” Castiel interjected. “What she is suggesting is that we break Michael out to help us put Lucifer back in.”

“Right,” Dean snarked, “isn’t that exactly where they left off? Literally!”

“Dean, calm down,” Sam said. “I know you don’t want to hear this, but she’s right.”

“Oh, come on, Sammy!” Dean threw his hands in the air. “You think this is a good idea?”

“I didn’t say that!”

“Listen,” Charlie said from her seat, “I know I should agree with my girlfriend, but I’m with Dean on this. It’s a bad idea. Think about it, what do you think Michael is going to want to do to Sam and Dean once he’s out?”

“Thank you, Charlie!” Dean shouted, running a hand through his already disheveled hair. “At least someone in this place is reasonable.”

“Dean, I understand that Michael might be holding a grudge, but-” Sam didn’t get to finish his sentence.

“But nothing, Sam! Do you have a death wish? We already have one archangel that is eventually gonna want to get at us, you want two?”

“Do you have a better idea?” Castiel asked gravely.

“Well, no, but we can figure something out! Something that doesn’t have to do with two of the most powerful dicks in the world hunting us down!”

“You mean like the first time around?” Sam asked. “How’d that work out for us? Huh?”

Dean glared at him and said nothing as he clenched and unclenched his fists at his sides.

“We need him, Dean,” Ophelia said, trying to stay calm. “And I’m sure that I can reason with him, Dean. He’s my father, and contrary to what you think about him, he does love me. I know it.”

“You’re insane,” Dean said. “You’ve all lost your minds.”

“ **Is this one of those times where you want me to lie to protect your delicate emotions**?” Ophelia screamed at him. She was stalking toward him. “You think you can take care of Lucifer by yourself? Be my guest. But I’m scared, Dean and I know this is not a fight I can win. This is not a fight any of us can win without help.”

Dean’s pupils were huge as Ophelia looked into his eyes. She could feel the heat of his breath on her face, and when she took a breath to clear her anger-clouded mind she realized that she had a fistful of Dean’s shirt and was holding him to her face. She let go immediately, but didn’t back off.

“Ophelia,” Castiel began, “step away from Dean.” His tone left no room for argument and she walked away to pace across the library floor.

“I understand that you’re scared, O, I do. But we can’t do something like this because you’re scared.”

“Yeah, well, we can’t not do it because you’re scared, Dean. I know its hard for you to believe but I’m not the one letting my emotions interfere with reason. I looked for any other option before I ever thought of bringing this up to you because I knew exactly how you would react. If there was any other choice, I would never have brought it up.”

“I don’t think this is a good idea, O. I know you think you can reason with him because he’s your father, but you don’t know him, not really. What if he doesn’t listen to you?”

“Dean, of the big empty bag of options, it’s the least dangerous and the most likely to succeed. Lucifer is going to kill me if we don’t do something. I don’t want to die.” There were tears in Ophelia’s eyes as she glanced over at Charlie. “Not now.”

“I still think you’re crazy.” That was as close to an agreement Dean was ever going to give, and Ophelia knew it.

“Maybe I am. But I walk the very fine line between crazy and genius,” she joked. Dean cracked a smile and shook his head.

“Okay, I can’t believe I’m saying this, but how do we bust Michael out of the cage?”


End file.
